User blog:Queen Amy/Pretty Little Liars Mint
|-| Book 1= Pretty Little Liars It's the Summer between seventh and eighth grade. You're tan from lying out next to your rock-lined pool, you've got on your new juicy sweats (remember when everybody wore those?), and your mind's on your crush, the boy who goes to that other prep school whose name we won't mention and who folds jeans at Abercrombie in the mall. You're eating your Cocoa Krispies just how you like 'em - doused in skim milk - and you see this girl's face on the side of the milk carton. MISSING. She's cute, probably cuter than you and has a feisty look in her eyes. You think, Hmm, maybe she likes Cocoa Krispies too. And you bet she'd think Abercrombie boy was a hottie as well. You wonder how someone so ... well, so much like you went missing. You thought only girls who entered beauty pageants ended up on the side of milk cartons. Well, think again. ---- It's a dark and stormy night in the seemingly perfect town of Rosewood. Ayan has invited Anna, Aaron, Amy and Anjana over to his barn for a sleepover so they can watch Beyoncé's new music video. Ayan’s loser neighbour Glenn creeps into the barn and tries to hang out with ‘The A Team’ but Anjana brands him a fat weirdo and relentlessly taunts him until he bursts into tears and leaves. Aaron turns up with his backpack full of booze stolen from his Mum's liqour cabinet. Ayan & Anna are apprehensive about drinking - they're all underage - but Anjana convinces them that the alcohol will help them relax. And upon her command, they drink and drink and drink! The five of them pass out ... and when they finally wake up there's only four of them. Worried and scared - Ayan, Amy, Aaron & Anna frantically rush out of the barn to search for their missing ringleader but it's no use, Anjana is nowhere to be found. Ayan is horrified to see splatters of blood across the leafy ground. It was horrible to think that Anjana might be dead, but if she was then at least their secrets would be safe. And they were, for three years anyway. THREE YEARS LATER Aaron is getting ready for his first day back at Rosewood High. He tells his parents he’s very excited to see all his friends before promptly leaving the house so he’s not late. Aaron notices that someone new is finally moving into Anjana’s old house. Always neighbourly, he decides to go and introduce himself. The house’s brand new occupant is a former rockstar turned music teacher named Max. After talking to Max for a little while, Aaron goes to school. Whilst he’s walking up towards the entrance he hears a shrill, happy voice repeating his name over and over. He looks over his shoulder to see Amy. “How was your Summer?” she asks. Aaron tells her that it was uneventful, although he knows that this is a lie. Amy continues to harmlessly probe Aaron about his Summer, blissfully unaware of the crimes he’d committed. Eventually he snaps at her to stop asking so many questions. Confused, Amy just brushes it off because she thinks he’s in a bad mood and she just walks off down the hallway. Aaron sees Anjana’s locker decorated with beautiful pictures of her, flowers etc. He smiles as he remembers the memories he shared with his missing friend. BUZZ!! He hears his phone go off, he’s received a text message that reads: I know what you did this Summer. Always a helpful friend, I’ve already picked out an orange jumpsuit for you -A Ayan is walking through the hallway feeling guilty about a secret that’s weighing heavily on his shoulders. He spots one of his best friends - Aaron - standing in front of Anjana’s old locker looking visibly shaken. Ayan assumes that Aaron is upset about Anjana (it’s the anniversary of her disappearance) so he comforts Aaron, tells him that Anjana is fine and soon enough she’ll come back and that the three years she was missing will go down in history as her best prank yet. Aaron then hurries off to class and Ayan follows him. Ayan sits at the back of the classroom and awkwardly makes eye contact with his English teacher. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to continue the awful thing he is doing! Ayan tries to ignore the sick feeling rising up his stomach and he gets out his textbooks, ready to learn. BUZZ!! His phone suddenly goes off. Ayan goes red in embarrassment as everyone in the classroom stares at him. He’s confused because he could’ve sworn he switched off his phone before class. Ayan reaches into his bag and sees he’s received a text message that says: Most kids do extra credit to up their grade average, but you do the teacher. Tut Tut! -A The bell signifying the end of the school day tings and Anna breathes a sigh of relief. She heads to the auditorium with a smile on her face because she’s excited to see her. Anna’s friend Katie has invited her to come and watch her act in the technical rehearsal of the Rosewood High’s annual musical - this year the drama department was presenting Carrie: The Musical. Anna walks into the auditorium beaming because she’s been wanting to see Katie act for ages. Katie is playing the lead role and Anna is delighted to see her fabulous acting. Anna tells Katie that opening night will be wonderful because she portrays her character very professionally. At around 5:00 pm Anna finally starts walking home. The afternoon sun shines down on her giving her a shiny almost ethereal glow. She walks into her living room to see her mother calmly doing her bills on the kitchen island. Anna gushes about how fantastic Katie’s acting is before running up stairs to FaceTime her. However, when she grabs her phone from underneath her pillow she’s sees a missed text message that says: Hey Annakins, you and Katie seem to be getting awfully close. Watch your back because if you kiss, I tell. -A Amy is questioned by her parents over dinner about the expensive items she keeps purchasing despite the fact that they cut up her credit cards. She simply tells them that she has a job and it brings in a lot of money. Her parents are filled with joy and congratulate Amy for finally earning her money. Amy feels guilty for a moment. She hates not telling her parents the truth about her new job, but she knew that if they found out they’d report her to the police. She tells herself it’s in her best interest to shield the truth from her parents. As night falls over Rosewood, Amy sneaks out of the house in order to attend Mo’s annual back to school party. Mo is the most popular boy in Rosewood High. He’s the quarterback of the football team and his family own a gigantic mansion that he throws parties in all the time. Amy arrives at the party and sees her three friends talking worriedly about something in hushed tones. She doesn’t want her mood to be ruined by whatever is troubling them so she goes and does shots with the cheerleaders. Amy is approached by a girl who wants drugs and it’s common knowledge that Amy is the most prolific dealer in town. Several more party goers buy drugs from Amy and she pockets a large wad of cash in her hot pink clutch bag. Amy smiles feeling immensely proud of herself, but her face drops when her phone buzzes and she reads the text she’s just been sent: Naughty Girl, what would your parents say if they found out you were selling drugs? -A Category:Blog posts